The Wizarding World of Wonderland
by Moon-owl7
Summary: Rey goes to her first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry from a broken family. The only thing that keeps her looking forward to hope is magic and her creative, curious mind. Those two worlds collide in a very unexpected way. How can Rey deal with a newly discovered world that is so insane even the wizarding world doesn't believe it?


"If I had a world, it wouldn't be so precise. In fact, it would all be opposite, a criss cross. Everything that is something, would be the other thing. Everything that isn't, would be. Everything that is, it wouldn't be. Make sense?"

"So, it would be opposite land."

"In this world, sure. I guess you could call it that. But in my world, this world would be the nonsense world. Because things that make sense here, wouldn't make sense there. See, it's all about perspective."

"You think too much, Reagan. Are you sure you packed everything?"

Rey sighed. The older you got, the less you understand things. "Yes, Steph. I'm all ready."

Stephanie sighed and smiled a bit, "I know you are. Dad would be so proud of you." She leaned down to kiss her younger sister's head. "Come on now, we don't want to be late."

Stephanie was going into her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was five years older than Reagan and never hesitated to show it. Because of their father dying when Reagan was such a young age and their mother never being, well, their mother; Steph was always the one in charge. Secretly, Reagan wouldn't want it any other way. Steph was strict, but she wasn't mean. Reagan loved her from the ground up. But like any other sister pairs, Reagan didn't show it all the time.

Both girls are half-bloods. Once, their mother had loved the idea of magic and creativity. Whenever they would go to their father's parent's house, she would sit back and watch as her husband showed her children just what one day they could be capable of. "Magic has shown me the power of the mind," He told Reagan once, "It showed me anything is possible if you put your mind, heart, and all of your hard work into it. Your most creative thoughts can become a reality by the power of your will." With that, he turned air into chocolates.

Their mother wanted nothing to do with the wizard world anymore. After their father died, she had began to blame the wizarding world for all her problems, including their father's death. It seemed as though mother's reasonings had taken over Steph's creative side that father had enforced in her. It seemed as though Reagan was all that was left of their father.

Arthur Wood died when Reagan was just seven years old. Though he was a pure-blood wizard, he made the sacrifices once he fell in love with Mary, Reagan and Stephanie's mother. He did what his dream-muggle job (what he called it) was. He was an archeologist. Arthur loved meeting new people and discovering how this world worked differently once and how it came to be now. He died in a plane crash coming home from Africa.

Their once beautiful, fair-skinned mother had turned into a monster drowning in alcohol and curses. She drank her life away, insulting her children at every moment she found appropriate. She scolded the children for having a life with magic, but never did try to stop them when they tried to pursue this life.

Stephanie knew their mother was not suitable to take care of Rey when she was away at school. So Arthur's parents would travel to stay with Rey and take care of Mary. Steph constantly wrote letters and came home whenever she could. She simply couldn't bare with leaving Rey alone for all that time.

But now, the time had finally come for Rey to attend with her to Hogwarts. Rey couldn't be more excited to get away from her alcoholic mother for months and study what was her favorite thing she shared with her father. Magic.

"A year full of magic! I thought this year would never come. But here it is! It's sitting right in front of me!" The Hogwarts Express was just beginning to move from platform 9 ¾. Stephanie sat across from Rey, her nose in a book.

 _Ah, her lovely romance novels._ Rey rolled her eyes. Both girls were very different individuals. For example, Steph's hair was pulled up into a bun while Rey's light brown, wavy hair tumbled down her shoulders. One thing they did have in common was the love for reading. Different genres, mind you.

Rey pulled out her favorite book, 'From the Mixed Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler'. She had read it a million times, but she loved the ending too much to ever stop being surprised by it.

Two girls stepped into the compartment, both looking to be Steph's age. "Stephanie, we have, uh, someone who's looking for you," One of the girls said. They both giggled.

Stephanie went pale. "I'll be right back," and followed the girls out of the compartment. Rey layed back down and continued reading.

"Psst!"

 _That's an odd noise for a train to be making._

"Psst! Miss!"

Rey looked across to the other seats, but didn't see anything.

"Down here! Down here!"

Rey jumped at the sight of a white and furry creature that seemed to be speaking to her. He had long, pointed ears and a small bushy tail. He held a pocket watch.

"Oh my goodness! Hello there, sir."

"Good day. I don't have much time."

"Is there something you need?"

"No time. No time to explain. I am going to be late."

"Late? Late to where?"

"No no no! No time! I must be going now. Good bye! Good bye!"

"Oh, um, yes. If you must." _What a weird conversation._

"Bye, Rey, bye!" Before Rey could say anything else, the creature bounced out of the compartment.

 _What a peculiar looking house elf. And how did he know my name?_

Once Rey looked back to the compartment, Steph was back with treats for herself and Rey.

"Did you see the little house elf that just left?"

"House elf? On this train? Have you ever seen a house elf, Rey?"

"No, I don't believe so. But I think that's what he was."

"I highly doubt there are any house elves on this train, Rey. I'm sure you just dreamed it. You were asleep when I came in."

"Was I? But, I was sure-" Rey gave it some thought. "Oh never mind," It was not worth anything to explaining it to Steph. Rey just picked up her book and continued rereading the first chapter.


End file.
